SOBREVIVIENDO A LOS McGARRETT
by Liss83
Summary: Haberse jubilado no sera impedimento para que los esposos McGarrett muestren de lo que estan hechos, ni que les den un par de lecciones a las nuevas generaciones
1. Capítulo 1

El rubio detective llego a la escena del crimen en su Harley Davidson, vestido totalmente de cuero. Aparco, y apago el motor. Desmontó y se quitó los lentes. Camino lentamente mientras saludaba con la cabeza a los agentes a su alrededor, cruzo la banda de seguridad y se acerco al cadáver mientras hacia un globo con su chicle

\- ¿Buscas darles un ataque cardiaco? – dijo Lou sonriendo mientras le da un abrazo

\- Ni que lo digas – dijo el muchacho –. No se pueden quejar, soy la fusión perfecta – dijo Charlie McGarrett Williams con un guiño de ojo y una encantadora sonrisa – ¿Qué hay?

\- Mujer de unos veinticinco años – dijo Junior acercándose –, llego a la isla hace tres días

\- Déjame adivinar – dijo Charlie – sexo, fiestas y desenfreno. Todo lo que me impidieron durante la universidad

\- Tú no fuiste a la universidad – dijo Lou

\- Eso lo explica – dijo Charlie

\- Permiso. Permiso – decía una voz ya conocida – quítense. Abran paso. Soy Cinco Cero

\- Fuiste Cinco Cero, ahora eres un civil – dijo Charlie – y por cierto donde ¿donde esta papi?

\- No lo se – dijo Steve – pero tengo el control remoto de su silla

\- ¡Eres un animal! – grito Danny llegando a su lado empujado por un oficial – no me dejas ni siquiera conducir mi silla de ruedas

\- Conduces como un anciano – dijo Steve

\- ¡Somos ancianos! – grito Danny –. Y dame ese control - arrebatándoselo

\- El secreto está en no créetelo – dijo Steve – siéntete joven y lo serás. Como el buen vino – y le guiño el ojo

\- Pero yo ya no quiero serlo… – grito Danny

\- Tranquilízate papi – dijo Charlie

\- Quiero quedarme en casa – grito Danny – quiero dis…

\- te puede dar un… – dijo Charlie –pero en eso el rubio mayor empezó a hiperventilar

\- …fru… tar… – intentaba hablar Danny

\- ¡Conéctale el oxígeno! – ordeno Lou y Charlie corrió a hacerlo – ¡Conéctale el oxígeno!

\- Tranquilo papi – decía Charlie conectándoselo – tranquilo

\- Danno respira – suplico Steve – respira. No me dejes

\- No me des ordenes – dijo Danny apartando la mascarilla unos segundos

\- Estará bien – dijo Steve viendo como su pareja se tranquilizaba – ahora denme el reporte completo

\- Eres un civil – repitió Charlie

\- Una vez Marine – dijo Steve – nunca dejas de serlo

\- ¿Ya vieron las huellas que hay junto al callejón? – dijo Danny volviendo a apartarse la mascarilla

\- ¿Qué hue…? – dijo Charlie mirando hacia atrás

\- Definitivamente juventud nunca ganara experiencia – dijo Lou ganándose una mala mirada del joven McGarrett

\- Aun no me dan el reporte que pedí – se quejó Steve

\- Boo Boo estas más delgado – dijo Danny

\- No me llames así – se quejó Charlie – ya no soy un bebé

\- Siempre serás nuestro bebé – dijo Steve y todos los agentes policiales se rieron de manera disimulada

\- Mujer de unos veinticinco años – repitió Junior –, llego a la isla hace tres días. Era diseñadora de páginas webs.

\- Su nombre es Paulin Quinn. Rento una camioneta – dijo Tany – el día que llego, se hospedo en un campamento de la costa occidental para personas que no tienen casa

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? – dijo Charlie

\- También era dueña de una casa en Kukio – dijo Tany

\- ¿El barrio más exclusivo de Hawaii? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Hay que ir a investigar – dijo Steve

\- Me toca conducir – dijo Danno

\- A ti nunca te toca conducir – dijo Steve mientras salía corriendo en su silla de rueda

\- Animal, vuelve aquí – exigía Danny intentando mover la silla – espera. Boo Boo ayúdame – ordeno

\- Qué alguien les diga que ya ninguno conduce – dijo Junior

\- Adelante. Hazlo tú – dijo Charlie – solo recuerda que son como el buen vino

\- ¿Eso que quiere decir? – dijo el moreno frunciendo el entrecejo

\- Mientras mas viejos, mejores – grito Tany corriendo tras de Steve que corría en su silla tras un sospechoso que había estado oculto tras unos barriles

\- ¡Papá! – grito el joven rubio intentando alcanzarlo cuando subía por una rampla

\- ¡Animal, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estoy pensando! – grito Danny pero Steve ya estaba prácticamente en la cornisa de un edificio – ¡Steve no lo…! – pero el castaño ya había saltado dejando su silla arriba del edificio y cayendo sobre el sospechoso

\- ¡Animal! ¡Papá! ¡Steve! ¡Jefe! – fueron los diferentes gritos que se escucharon al unísono

\- ¿Dónde ibas? – dijo Steve sonriendo triunfante mientras este forcejeaba

\- ¿Papá estas bien? – dijo Charlie llegando con todos los demás

\- ¿Me ayudan a levantarme? – dijo Steve mientras Charlie ya lo hacía y otros policías enmanillaban al sospechoso

\- Ayúdame tío Junior – dijo el rubio y juntos lo sentaron nuevamente en su silla

\- ¡Conéctale el oxígeno! – decía Danny – ¡Conéctale el oxígeno!

\- Grace me va matar – dijo Charlie conectando el oxigeno

\- No lo dudes – dijo Junior

\- Gracias por el apoyo – dijo Charlie – Tranquilo papá, respira

\- Estoy bien – dijo Steve – estoy bien

\- ¿Por qué no vuelven a casa y disfrutan su retiro? – dijo Charlie

\- Yo me aburro allí – dijo Steve – por eso no me quedo

\- Y yo tengo que cuidarlo – dijo Danny señalando a su esposo y Charlie exhalo cansado

\- Grace me va matar – repitió Charlie

\- Cariño – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras llamaba a una agente – detrás de mi silla hay un bastón ¿me lo pasas por favor?

\- Aquí tiene señor – dijo la chica entregándoselo

\- Gracias – dijo el rubio – eres un sol

\- Disculpe señor – dijo la chica nerviosa – ¿me daría su autógrafo?

\- Claro – dijo Danny colocando el bastón sobre sus piernas y recibiendo una libreta – ¿Cómo te llamas?...

\- Comandante McGarrett – dijo otro chico cuadrándose ante el hombre – solicito permiso para darle la mano y si fuese posible tomarme una foto con usted

\- Permiso concedido – dijo Steve y el muchacho se acercó de prisa a tomársela

\- Esto es colmo – rumio Charlie mientras sus "tíos" se reían

\- Muchas gracias – dijo el chico

\- Hora de irnos – dijo Steve – andando Danno

\- Moría por que dijeras eso – dijo este sonriendo con malicia y mostrando el control remoto de su silla mientras tomaba nuevamente su bastón – ahora te enseñare como correr, idiota – comenzó a intentar golpear a su pareja que salió de huida siendo perseguido

\- ¡No, papi! ¡Espera! – gritaba Charlie corriendo tras sus padres – ¡papi!

Media hora después el grupo entraba a toda prisa al palacio Iolani, mientras Danny continuaba regañando a Steve y dándole con su bastón en mano

\- ¿Pero que de malo hice? – grito Steve

\- ¡Nos escapamos de casa! – dijo Danny

\- Es nuestra – dijo Steve – podemos salir y entrar cuando queramos

\- ¡No le avisamos a la enfermera! – dijo Danny

\- Se lo decimos al volver y ya – dijo Steve

\- Condujiste – grito Danny

\- Mi permiso aun no expira – dijo Steve encogiendo los hombros

\- ¡Te saltaste todas las señales! – volvió a gritar Danny

\- Era una emergencia – dijo Steve en su defensa – Boo Boo nos necesitaba

\- ¡No me llames así! – exigió Charlie – y no los necesitaba

\- ¡Saltaste de un edificio! – grito Danny

\- Se escapaba – dijo Steve

\- A veces creo que Grace estudio Biología Marina solo para huir de ustedes – dijo Charlie ganándose una mala mirada de sus padres

\- Aun eres joven – dijo Junior –, puedes cambiar de carrera

\- La marina es una buena opción – dijo Steve

\- Mi bebé no será un ninja loco – grito Danny

\- Eso se lo enseñe a los doce años – dijo Steve con orgullo

\- ¡Voy a matarlo! – grito Danny parándose de su silla de rueda y lanzándose hacia su esposo

\- ¡Papi no! – dijo Charlie

\- ¡Danny cuidado! – gritaron Junior y Tany

Definitivamente si bien los McGarrett eran tal y como Lou lo había dicho, como el buen vino, también era cierto que sobrevivir a ellos era una misión que solo los más valientes lograban

Regrese!

Solo son 2 cap, pero es diversión garantizada

Ojala les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Había sido un día largo, excesivamente largo. Amaba a sus padres mas que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo, pero a veces simplemente no podía con ellos. Llego a su departamento y se sentó en su sofá favorito, se saco los zapatos y cerro los ojos. De pronto alguien le lamio la cara

\- Eddy no – dijo el joven protestando – Eddy… ¡Eddy! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendido poniéndose de pie – ¿Cómo entraste?  
\- Yo le ayude – dijo Steve con tono triste saliendo de la cocina – Buscamos asilo  
\- ¿y papi? – dijo Charlie intrigado aunque algo le decía que no quería saber la respuesta  
\- Nos hecho de casa – dijo Steve y Eddy gruño – okey, okey. Me hecho a mi. Él fue daño colateral – y el perro gimoteo  
\- ¿Te… hecho de casa? – dijo sorprendido – ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto intrigado – y Steve murmuro algo – perdón, no te escuche – y Steve volvió a murmurar – sigo sin entender  
\- ¡Se enojo porque golpee al detenido de la mañana! – grito Steve  
\- ¿Qué tú que? – dijo el joven alzando la voz – ¡entonces fuiste tú! ¡Papá!  
\- No quería colaborar – se defendió Steve  
\- ¿Colaborar con quien? – dijo Charlie sorprendido – ¡si cuando llegue a interrogarlo ya estaba golpeado!  
\- Cuando eras niño no eras tan lento Boo Boo – dijo Steve  
\- No me llames así – protesto el rubio  
\- Y menos gruñón – dijo Steve –, en resumen, mas divertido  
\- Papá… – dijo Charlie  
\- Toda la culpa la tiene el tarado ese – protesto Steve – si hubiese aceptado desde el principio que tenia vínculos con la Yakuza nada de esto hubiese pasado  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la Yakuza en este asunto? – dijo Charlie intrigado  
\- Cierto – dijo Steve – no te he contado todavía. Estuve investigando y la Yakusa esta ligada a lo del caso de Paulin Quinn  
\- ¿Mi caso de hoy? – dijo Charlie sorprendido  
\- Resulta que Quinn se cambio el apellido al entrar a la universidad – dijo Steve entregándole unos papeles  
\- ¿Era hija de Wo Fat? – dijo sorprendido  
\- Si – dijo Steve – resulta que Wo Fat y la madre de Quinn tuvieron algo y…  
\- ¿Intentas decirme que es hija de Wo Fat? – dijo Charlie  
\- No solo eso – dijo Steve – estaba aquí para reclamar su lugar dentro de la Yakuza  
\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo Charlie sorprendido  
\- Convence a Danno de que me deje volver a casa y te enseño – dijo Steve  
\- ¿Es broma? – dijo Charlie – eso te lo enseño Danno ¿cierto?  
\- Simples negocios – dijo Steve sonriendo con superioridad  
\- Perfecto – dijo el joven rubio – le pediré a él que me enseñe el truco y no me meto en medio de sus problemas  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Steve. Eso no debió salir así – ¿y Eddy? – dijo nervioso – él no tiene la culpa de nada  
\- Puedo negociar que él vuelva – dijo Charlie y el perro ladro  
\- Nada de eso – dijo Steve – somos un equipo. Los dos o nada – y el can gruño  
\- Creo que él no opina igual – dijo el joven rubio  
\- Traidor – gruño Steve y Eddy ladro

Danny comía chocolate rodeado de varias cajas de donas como si no hubiera mañana, tenia que aprovechar mientras estuviera solo

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo una voz muy conocida por lo que se ahogo debido a la sorpresa  
\- ¡Grace! – grito el rubio  
\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo la muchacha – ¿Dónde están papá y Eddy?  
\- No se donde este el animal que de tu padre – dijo Danny – pero se llevo a mi Eddy. Lo voy a demandar por secuestro  
\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo la chica  
\- Se volvió a tirar de un edificio – dijo Danny – así que lo eche de casa  
\- ¿Qué tú que? – dijo ella sorprendida  
\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – dijo Danny  
\- No se – dijo Grace – ¿tal vez gritarle un rato y luego besarlo apasionadamente? – y Danny lo miro furioso –, no me mires así, ya lo has hecho antes  
\- Se supone que debes apoyarme – dijo Danny – ya sabes… solidaridad y…  
\- Te hago la cena – dijo Grace  
\- Pido pizza de peperoni – dijo Danny  
\- Nop – dijo la chica con una sonrisa guasona – aquí se come sano, y la pizza no entra en el rango  
\- Tu padre me ha hecho comer sano – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – por mas de treinta años…  
\- Treinta y dos para ser exactos – dijo Grace  
\- … así que ahora comeré como me de la gana – dijo Danny como si no hubiese sido interrumpido – después de todo…  
\- No en mi guardia, señor – dijo Grace – ¿Quieres comer bombas de tiempo? deja que papá vuelva.  
\- Pero monito… – protesto el hombre mientras la chica le arrebataba el plato –. Eres mas cruel que tu padre y tu hermano juntos  
\- Es mi lado Williams – dijo Grace sonriendo, cuando su celular sonó – creo que se de lo que hablas. Dame un segundo – tapo el celular – debo resolver algo. Ahora vengo – saliendo  
\- Ya estoy en el patio – dijo Grace y escucho – bien. Danno esta súper deprimido  
\- Papá es un guiñapo – dijo Charlie  
\- Hay que reconciliarlos – dijo Grace  
\- Uno es McGarrett y el otro Williams – dijo Charlie –. Suerte en tu misión  
\- Nada de eso hermanito – dijo Grace – eres el segundo al mando en esto  
\- ¿Cuándo acepte? – dijo intrigado – Claro, cuando dije nuestros apellidos – dijo Charlie  
\- Lo se, soy una en un tramposa – dijo Grace sonriendo  
\- ¿Por qué te quiero? – dijo el menor –. En diez minutos donde tío Kamekona  
\- Yo no conduzco com… – decía Grace pero su hermano ya había colgado – ¡maldición! – y corrió dentro de la casa –. Tengo que salir. En un rato regreso  
\- Dile a Boo Boo que no importa cual sea su plan – dijo Danny –, no me reconciliare con tu padre – Grace se detuvo en seco y se estremeció – ¡yo lo se todo! – y siguió comiendo  
\- Asustas Danno – dijo Grace y salió

Grace McGarrett Williams llego a la playa donde estaba el camión del amigo de sus padres con dos minutos de retraso y encontró a su hermano menor sentado en una mesa comiendo un burrito de camarón de la misma manera que lo hacia su padre Marine

\- Definitivamente, no heredaste los modales de Danno – dijo Grace bajando de su auto justo cuando un perro se lanzo sobre ella – ¡Eddy! ¿Cómo esta mi chico? – dijo acariciando al perro que ladro  
\- Ni tú conduces como un McGarrett – dijo Charlie limpiándose la boca con la mano – que vergüenza ¿De verdad no eres adoptada?  
\- Dos de cuatro McGarrett aquí – dijo Kamekona trayendo un plato mas de camarones – eso solo se traduce en una sola palabra, problemas  
\- También te queremos tío – dijo Grace sentándose frente a su hermano mientras el hombre se iba – ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?  
\- Eres tú la que se parece a papá, dímelo – dijo Charlie antes de darle otra mordida a su burrito  
\- Danno sabe que planeamos algo – dijo Grace haciendo gestos de repugnancia  
\- Ef Dunnu, mu surpreduria que un lu supiura – dijo Charlie sin dejar de comer  
\- Puedes tragar y luego hablas – pidió Grace – das asco  
\- Necesitas mas calle hermanita – dijo Charlie  
\- Yo voto por encerrarlos en una habitación y no dejarlos salir hasta que se reconcilien – dijo Grace  
\- El problema es que papi empezaría hablar sin parar y papá terminaría cavando un hueco con sus propias manos para escapar – dijo Charlie  
\- Escucho sugerencias – dijo Grace  
\- ¿Terapia? – dijo el rubio  
\- Los terapeutas terminarían traumados y nosotros demandados – dijo Grace – descartado  
\- Un viaje – dijo Charlie  
\- Viven en uno de lo lugares mas paradisiacos del planeta – dijo Grace –, y antes que lo digas, que a Danno no le guste, no cuenta  
\- Cierto – admitió el rubio – ¿Y si uno de ellos se accidenta?  
\- Perdón – dijo Grace – la idea es reconciliar a nuestros padres, no asesinarlos  
\- No monito, escucha – dijo Charlie  
\- Boo Boo – arremetió Grace  
\- Yogui – se defendió Charlie  
\- Llorón – arremetió Grace  
\- Hijita de papá – dijo Charlie  
\- Definitivamente – dijo Kamekona para si mismo mirando a los hermanos desde su camión mientras negaba con la cabeza – los genes no se niegan

Estaba mirando una vieja película de policías mientras comía su tercera pizza después del cuarto kilo de helado esa mañana. Habían sido los tres días mas divertidos de los treinta años de su vida ¿Quién extrañaba al energúmeno de su marido? Nadie en la casa pensaba en su pecho tibio y ancho cuando se abrazaba a la almohada por las noches. Ni muchos menos tenia nada que ver los sueños húmedos hasta cuando dormitaba. La puerta se abrió y una bola enorme de pelos se abalanzo sobre él

\- ¡Eddy! - dijo Danny emocionado – ¡volviste!  
\- En realidad es mi papá disfrazado – dijo una voz masculina  
\- Hola campeón – dijo Danny abrazando a su hijo  
\- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Charlie  
\- De maravillas – dijo el rubio – ¡uou! Estar solo es fenomenal. Hacia mucho no me sentía así  
\- No pensaras pedir el divorcio ¿O si? - dijo Charlie  
\- Han pasado varios días y él no da señales de vida – dijo Danny – no le interesa reconquistarme  
\- ¿Y... eso... te duele? - preguntó Charlie con picardía  
\- Para nada – dijo Danny  
\- Entonces si te dijera que esta preparándote una cena romántica a base de tus postres favoritos no influiría en ti – dijo Charlie  
\- Intentas manipularme – dijo Danny –, yo te enseñe eso  
\- No se de que hablas – dijo Charlie  
\- Usas mis trucos en mi contra – acuso Danny – ¡eres… un… un... McGarrett!  
\- ¡Es tu culpa! – se defendió Charlie – ¡dejaste que él me engendre! – Danny boqueo un poco intentando defenderse pero termino obstando por no decir nada y siguió comiendo

Dos días después de esa conversación Danny recibió una llamada importante

\- Papi – dijo la voz desesperada de Grace  
\- ¡Monito! – dijo Danny asustado – ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Es papá – dijo la chica

Danny llego al supermercado lo mas rápido que pudo Junior llevarlo. El joven marine lo ayudo a bajar, y en cuando pudo moverse sobre su silla acelero al máximo y ni bien entro en el lugar escucho la voz inconfundible de su marido, pero lo que este decía no tenia lógica.  
Steve estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de varias cajas, algunas vacías, otras cerradas y otras a medias de chocolates, pizza y otros dulces. Su cara estaba manchada completamente de todo lo que había comido

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tany llegando con Danny  
\- Se atrinchero – dijo Charlie abrazando a su rubio padre – y lleva tres horas comiendo dulce. Tengo miedo que le de un coma diabético  
\- ¿Y por qué simplemente no se lo quitan y ya? – dijo Danny  
\- Te acercas y te mueres – dijo Steve apuntando con un arma a un enfermero – consigue tus propios dulces  
\- ¡Animal baja eso en este momento! – ordeno Danny – ¡y deja de comer!  
\- ¿puedo volver a casa? – pregunto Steve  
\- No – dijo Danny y Steve siguió comiendo – ¡Steve!  
\- Esto esta mejor que nuestro plan – le susurro Grace a su hermano y este asintió  
\- ¡Ustedes dos hagan algo! – exigió Danny  
\- Solo tú puedes lidiar con él cuando se pone en ese plan – dijo Charlie  
\- Steve por favor – exigió Danny – deja de comer  
\- Ñu – dijo masticando – tu yu un me gueres  
\- Ya me canse – dijo arrancando su silla a toda velocidad  
\- Papi – gritaron Grace y Charlie al mismo tiempo  
\- Te odio maldito animal – decía dándole de bastonazos – asaltas un supermercado, porque el hecho que hayas pagado, no quita que sea un asalto…  
\- ¡Ay, me duele! – dijo Steve tratando de cubrirse de los bastonazos – Danno  
\- …solo para comer lo que me niegas a mi – gritaba Danny persiguiéndolo  
\- ¡Ay, me duele! – dijo Steve tratando de cubrirse de los bastonazos – Danno  
\- Mal marido – decía el rubio – me las pagaras. Me obligas a comer vegetales y otras porquerías y yo…  
\- Papi – gritaban Grace y Charlie intentando separarlos

Accidentalmente chocaron contra un estante que choco contra otro que a su vez cayo contra un hombre que vestía una campera con un chulo que le cubría el rostro  
Media hora mas tarde los medios de comunicación transmitían la noticia sobre como dos ex cabezas de Cinco Cero habían capturado a un recluso condenado a cadena perpetua en Halawa por homicidio

Los hermanos McGarrett miraban molestos a sus padres mientras estos estaban sentados en el lobby del cuartel cual niños después de una travesura

\- ¿Y tú? – intervino Charlie mirando al hombre que lo trajo al mundo – ¿Cómo te dejaste arrastrar por sus locuras?  
\- ¡Boo boo respétame! – protesto Steve – soy tu padre  
\- No me llames así – dijo Charlie furioso  
\- En realidad los dos nos aburrimos mucho en casa – dijo Danny – extrañamos la adrenalina de los casos  
\- Fingimos la pelea para encontrar un caso en el cual trabajar – dijo Steve – Así que mientras estaba en tu casa revise los expedientes y encontré el caso perfecto para nosotros  
\- Uno en el que no nos pusiéramos en peligro – dijo Danny – pero que nos divirtiéramos igual que antes  
\- ¿Ustedes fi…? – dijo Grace sorprendida – esto supera incluso nuestra adolescencia  
\- Y esa si que fue caótica – dijo Charlie mientras su hermana asentía  
\- Tengo hambre – dijo Steve  
\- Yo quiero pizza – dijo Danny  
\- Pidamos una extra grande – sugirió Steve  
\- Boo Boo – dijo Danny – ayúdame a llegar al control remoto de la televisión  
\- Grace ayúdame – ordeno Steve – tenemos que llegar primero. Hoy nos toca ver MacGyver. ¡Monito! 

Los hermanos se miraron entre si. Amaban a sus padres pero les era imposible seguirles el paso, pero a pesar de todo no los cambiarían por nada en el mundo 

**_Fin_**


End file.
